Healing
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Just what happened during Jewel's recovery? Read on, and find out!
1. Confessions

**Healing**

**Chapter One: Confessions**

In the heart of Rio de Janeiro was the aviary of Doctor Tulio Monteiro, who was currently attending to a very special patient: Jewel, one of the only two remaining blue macaws in the world, who had earlier that day had her wing broken when a cage fell on it. Though Tulio was not aware of exactly how her wing had been broken, he did everything he could to ensure it's repair.

"There, that should do it." Tulio smiled, as he finishing applying a medical strap to Jewel's broken wing.

"Knock, knock." Linda Gunderson said gingerly as she entered the treatment room, her pet Blu (the only other remaining blue macaw) riding on her shoulder, and the brazilian orphan Fernando by her side. "How's the patient?"

"Not too bad, actually." Declared Tulio. "It's just a standard break. It should only take two weeks for her wing to set, and four more afterward for it to get back to full strength."

"Hey, Jewel." Smiled Linda, pointing to the shoulder Blu was on. "You have a visitor."

Blu hopped off Linda's shoulder, clearing the short distance to the examination table by flapping his wings lightly.

"How are you doing?" Blu asked Jewel softly.

"Okay, I guess." Said Jewel, taking a look at the strap. "Feel kinda stupid with this thing on, though."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Asked Blu worriedly.

"Nah." Said Jewel. "That hu- Tulio put some kind of paste on it, made the pain go away. For a human, he's actually pretty nice."

"I told you you could trust humans." Smiled Blu.

"Yeah." Murmured Jewel, still looking at her strapped wing.

"Jewel, I'm sorry." Said Blu, a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry? For what?" Asked Jewel, puzzled.

"For what I said last night." Said Blu. "You know, during our little... disagreement."

"Oh, that." Realised Jewel. "Well, I think saving my life was a pretty good apology."

Mere hours ago, Jewel had fallen out of a poachers' plane, her injured wing seemingly guaranteeing certain death. Blu jumped after her, despite being unable to fly himself. Shocked and touched by his act of sacrifice, Jewel kissed him. In a single moment, Blu experienced a feeling of infinite bliss. His heartbeat increased a thousandfold. The joy he felt spread out to his wings, enabling him to fly at long last, saving them both.

"Really?" Asked Blu.

"Really." Smiled Jewel. "Jumping out of that plane after me was both the craziest, and sweetest thing a bird's ever done for me."

"Come on, you know I had to." Blu shrugged, humbly rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"How so?" Asked Jewel, tilting her head curiously.

"Because... because I..." Blu stuttered. _'Come on!'_ He thought to himself. _'Just tell her already!'_ Swallowing hard, he tried again. "Jewel, I... I... I love you."

"Oh, Blu." Whispered Jewel, her eyes tearing up. "I love you, too!"

Overcome with jubilation, Blu wrapped his wing around Jewel's uninjured appendage, leaned forward, and kissed her deeply. Now it was Jewel's turn to feel infinite bliss.

This display of love did not go unnoticed by the three humans.

"Well, would you look at that." Smiled Fernando.

"My little Blu is in love." Sighed Linda.

"There just might be hope for the species yet." Chuckled Tulio. "Once Jewel's wing is fully healed, we can release them into the wild."

"Release?" Repeated Linda.

"Of course." Said Tulio. "It's important for any chicks they might have to grow up in their natural environment. And said chicks will need their father around, of course."

"Of course." Said Linda, hanging her head. Deep down, she had known such a moment was coming, from the moment she agreed to bring Blu to Rio. But it didn't make things any easier. Making for the door, she mumbled "Excuse me."

"Linda?" Asked Tulio. "Fernando, keep an eye on our lovebirds, would you?"

"You got it." Nodded Fernando, as Tulio followed Linda out of the door.

Tulio found Linda in the corridor, looking very glum.

"Is there something wrong, Linda?" Tulio asked.

"No, it's okay." Sniffed Linda. "I know Blu's going to have to stay in Rio. That's for the best. It's just... It's going to be pretty lonely back in Moose Lake, with just me in that big, empty bookstore."

"Oh, yes." Mumbled Tulio sadly. "You'll be going home soon, won't you?"

"Yeah." Sighed Linda.

"You don't have to." Said Tulio. "You could always... stay here."

"What?" Asked Linda, surprised.

"You could work here at the aviary." Explained Tulio. "Every so often, we go and check up on the birds in the jungle. That means you wouldn't ever _not_ see Blu again."

"I don't know..." Said Linda, undecided. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"

"Because..." Caught out, Tulio decided to confess. "Linda, I know we have only known each other for a couple of days, but they were the most incredible days of my life. I have never met someone like you, someone like me, before. I... love you, Linda."

"You do?" Gasped Linda, who had also been harbouring feelings for the good doctor, but had been reluctant to act upon them. She hadn't been in many relationships in her life, mostly due to her devotion to Blu. Even her prom date had come in second to the blue macaw. But there was something about Tulio she could not explain, something that drew her to him. Moving in close, she grasped both sides of his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You know, I think I just might stick around, after all..." She smiled, as she and Tulio shared a loving look.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


	2. On Wings of Love

**Healing**

**Chapter Two: On Wings of Love**

After Tulio had completed bracing Jewel's wing, he had her placed into the special habitat room, the same one she had been put in when she was first brought to the aviary. Though Jewel no longer thought of the room as a prison, like she once did, her natural free-spiritedness still caused her to chafe under the thought of being confined.

Meanwhile, Blu, who had also been placed into the room to provide Jewel with some company, was feeling more free then he had ever been before. He was putting his new-found power of flight to full use, soaring around the room's trees as fast as he could, and enjoying every minute of it. So much so, that he could no longer remember what it was about flying that used to frighten him so much. Now he loved it so much, a part of him wanted to never come back down again.

_"Imma fly, fly just like a bird..."_ Blu sang joyfully.

"But you _are_ a bird." Jewel chuckled, having watched his display of aerial agility from a tree branch.

Blu landed on the branch, right besides Jewel.

"How'd I do?" He asked excitedly. "I thought I was a little off-balance on that last turn, but..."

"You did great." Smiled Jewel. "You're a real natural."

"Of course I'm a natural." Chuckled Blu. "I _am_ a bird, after all..."

He trailed off after realising that Jewel looked a little sad.

"You okay, Jewel?" Blu asked softly.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sighed Jewel. "I was just thinking... it's kind of ironic isn't it? You, being able to fly, and me, being stuck on the ground... Real reversal of fortunes, isn't it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blu blurted out. "I didn't mean to, y'know, rub your beak in it, or anything!"

"It's okay." Smiled Jewel, putting a wingtip to his beak. "I'm happy for you, really. I just wish I could be up there with you."

"I can understand how you'd feel that way." Blu nodded. "You were right about flying: It really _is_ freedom!"

"You were right, too." Sighed Jewel. "It does get pretty lonely up there. I just never realised it until I met you. Thanks, Blu."

"You're welcome." Blu said, before asking "For what?"

"For helping me realise that freedom means nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with." Smiled Jewel, nuzzling up to him.

"No problem." Chuckled Blu, nuzzling her back.

The two love birds stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until the sound of the room's door opening caught their attention. Fernando entered the room, carrying a tray full of fruits and nuts. The young orphan boy had been employed by Tulio as an assistant after the debacle with the poachers. Fernando enjoyed the satisfaction of an honest job, and he also enjoyed spending time with Linda and Tulio, who were often around.

"Hey guys." He called, as he set the tray down on the floor. "Lunchtime."

Blu flew down from the tree, while Jewel used the "steps" built into the side to climb down. Blu, gentlebird that he was, waited for Jewel come down before they went over to the food.

"How're you both doing?" Asked Fernando, as he stroked Blu's head with one finger, Blu chirping softly as he did. Fernando then made to stroke Jewel. Not too long ago, Jewel would have shirked away, or even attempted to bite off the finger of any human who tried to touch her, but things were different now, and she gladly let Fernando stroke her. Fernando then watched as the two blue macaws devoured the fruits and nuts in a matter of moments.

"Wow, you guys were hungry." Said Fernando, impressed. "Hope you've saved room for dinner."

Picking up the tray, he went out of the room. "Later guys." He called.

"You were right about humans." Smiled Jewel. "I _can_ trust them."

"Most of them, at least." Admitted Blu.

"I just wish I didn't have to trust Tulio about my wing." Jewel sighed. "Six weeks 'til I can fly again? It's barely been six days, and I'm already going stir crazy! I'd give anything to be back in the air, right now!"

"Maybe I can help with that." Smiled Blu. Flapping his wings, he flew above Jewel, gently gripped her shoulders with his talons, and lifted her into the air.

"Blu, what are you... whoo!" Gasped Jewel, as Blu flew her around the room. She giggled with delight as they soared around the trees. "Yeah! Wa-hoo!"

After Blu had carried her the length and breadth of the entire room, he set Jewel down on the same tree branch she had been perched on before.

"How was that?" Blu asked, slightly out of breath. "I know it's not quite the same, but..."

"It was great." Smiled Jewel. "Best flight I've had in weeks! Thanks, Blu."

"For you, my darling, anything." Blu bowed gallantly before his love. "This love hawk is at your beck and call."

"Oh, really?" Jewel grinned slyly. "Well in that case, I _beckon_ you to kiss me."

"Your wish is my command." Blu smiled back, as they once again kissed passionately.

"Maybe those six weeks won't be so bad." Said Jewel, as their beaks parted. "As long as I can spend them with you."

"You can count on that." Smiled Blu, as they came together for another kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


	3. Love And Friendship

**Healing**

**Chapter Three: Love And Friendship**

After the required two weeks had passed, Tulio finally removed the strap from Jewel's wing. Examining the appendage through an x-ray, he was delighted to learn that the broken bone had indeed managed to knit itself back together. However, as he noted before, it would still take another four weeks for Jewel's wing to be strong enough to allow her to fly again.

Jewel, stubborn bird that she was, refused to accept that fact. Once she had been returned to the habitat, the first thing she did was climb to the highest branch of the tallest tree, spread her wings, and make an attempt at flight. She was just about to jump off when a kind, yet stern voice from behind called "Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Turning, Jewel saw Blu, wings folded, foot tapping on the branch, looking quite perturbed.

"Oh, Blu!" Jewel giggled shamefully, looking like a child that had just been caught in the midst of doing something naughty. "You scared me!"

"I scared _you_?" Blu asked mockingly. "How do you think I felt, when I saw the bird I love about to kill herself?"

"I wasn't..." Protested Jewel, before Blu cut her off, uncharacteristically taking charge of the conversation.

"You heard Tulio." Blu declared matter-of-factly. "Your wing won't be strong enough for you to fly again for another four weeks."

"What does he know?" Jewel said contemptuously.

"Birds." Said Blu simply. "He's an ornithologist. He's been treating sick and wounded birds for years, probably fixed more wings then he can count. So I'd trust his diagnosis, if I were you."

"But..." Jewel tried vainly to counter.

"Now, you listen to me, missy." Said Blu firmly. "Stop being so stubborn, and give that wing of yours time to heal."

"Vey forceful, mister." Grinned Jewel, both impressed and bemused by her love's commands. "Go on, say something else."

"Just be patient." Smiled Blu, realising he was getting through to her. "You'll be flying again before you know it."

"I wish." Sighed Jewel sadly.

Blu sidled up to his forlorn love and put a wing around her, comforting her.

Unbeknownst to the two blue macaws, Linda and Tulio were watching them from the observation room.

"Poor Jewel." Sighed Linda. "She really seems to be depressed."

"You're right." Agreed Tulio. "I think being indoors for all this time is starting to get to her. She _is_ a wild bird after all, and being stuck in that room must be so suffocating."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Asked Linda.

"Yes, there is." Said Tulio, a smile forming on his lips. "We can take her on a day out."

The next day, after Blu and Jewel had eaten their breakfasts, Tulio picked Jewel up and carried her out of the room, with Linda doing the same with Blu. The two birds were taken to the back door of the aviary, to a modest garden overlooking the jungle.

"I thought a little time outside might cheer you up." Tulio whispered to Jewel as he set her down on a piece of railing.

Tulio was correct. Standing tall, Jewel opened her wings, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her feathers, and was quickly joined by Blu. As they looked upon a portion of Jewel's home, she felt elated at seeing the familiar sight again.

"It's even more beautiful then I remember." Sighed Jewel.

"Not as beautiful as you." Crooned Blu, gazing adoringly at her.

"Flatterer." Jewel waved a feathertip, mock-admonishing him, before beckoning him to come closer. "C'mere."

Eagerly obeying, Blu wrapped his wings around his beloved, and they kissed deeply. However, their kiss was soon interrupted by the arrival of some familiar faces.

"Yoyoyoyoyoyo!" Called Pedro the red-crested cardinal, as he and his canary friend Nico descended on them. "Look what we got here!"

"If it ain't our two favorite blue macaws." Smiled Nico, tipping his bottlecap hat in greeting.

"Hey, guys!" Smiled Jewel, happy to see their friends again.

"Good to see you again." Grinned Blu, equally pleased.

"Same here." Nodded Nico, before turning serious. "Where you been at all this time, guys?"

"Yeah." Added Predo. "We kinda lost track a' you two after the plane. Been lookin' for ya ever since."

"Oh, Jewel hurt her wing." Explained Blu. "That psycho bird Nigel dropped a cage on it, so I brought her to an ornithologist..."

"A what?" Asked Nico.

"An ornithologist..." Blu repeated.

"Huh?" Spouted a mystified Pedro.

"A bird doctor." Blu sighed. "He patched Jewel up, and now we're just waiting for her wing to fully heal."

"Oh, I gotcha." Nodded Nico in understanding.

"Hold up." Said Pedro, confused. "How'd you get off the plane, anyway?"

"Show 'em, Blu." Jewel nudged her love, who gladly took to the air for a brief demonstration of his new-found flying prowess.

"Whoa." Gasped Nico, his beak wide open. "When did that happen?"

Blu and Jewel were happy to give the two a recap of the events following Jewel's wing injury.

"Way to go, Blu!" Cheered Pedro at the story's end, giving him a friendly jab in the shoulder. "I knew you had it in ya, pal!"

"That's the power of love, right there." Smiled Nico, becoming tearry-eyed. "I'm gettin' all choked-up."

"So, you two love hawks been making time with each other?" Smirked Pedro, winking suggestively.

"You know it." Grinned Jewel, grabbing Blu and kissing him repeatedly.

"Jewel..." Blu cringed, suddenly embarrassed. "Not in front of the guys..."

"Ah, let 'em look." Whispered Jewel, pulling Blu in for an especially deep kiss.

This time Blu did not protest.

"Well, we can see you guys are busy." Chuckled Nico, as he and Pedro made to leave. "We gotta get going, anyways."

"Yep." Nodded Pedro. "Gotta tell everyone you're okay. Raffy's been worried sick about you two!"

"Raffy" of course, was Rafael the toco toucan, staunch friend of Blu and Jewel.

"Let him know we said 'hi'." Said Jewel breathlessly, having just released her beak from Blu's.

"Yeah." Gasped Blu blissfully. "Hi."

"Will do." Smiled Nico, tipping his hat once more before he and Pedro took to the air.

As Linda and Tulio looked upon the curious scene with mild interest, Fernando burst through the door.

"Linda! Tulio!" The young boy called, waving some important-looking papers in the air. "The city council approved us!"

"Wonderful!" Beamed Linda, hugging Fernando.

"Excelente!" Cheered Tulio, joining the hug. "Now we can put our little project into motion!"

Blu and Jewel watched the humans' excitement unfolding from their perch. Sharing a mystified shrug, they quickly went back to watching the beautiful scenery, leaning against each other slightly as they did, not knowing that the "little project" would soon benefit now only them, but many of the birds in Rio de Janeiro.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


	4. The Wind Beneath Their Wings

**Healing**

**Chapter Four: The Wind Beneath Their Wings**

Over the next four weeks, Tulio's "little project" was put into action. The project in question was a bird sanctuary; A part of the local jungle protected from poachers. After what had happened with Marcel and his criminal cohorts, Tulio believed that more could be done to protect to the aviary species of Rio. Apparantly, the city council agreed with him, granting him and his colleagues at the aviary full permission to put it all together. And that they did, building fences, gates, and a watchtower, all to keep an eye out for any future poachers. Although the sanctuary had been Tulio's idea, credit went to Linda for coming up with the name: "Blu Bird Sanctuary", after her beloved Blu. As the sanctuary neared completion, they started getting applicants for volunteer work from the environmentally-conscious citizens of Rio. The sanctuary was completed only a couple of days before Jewel's wing was expected to fully heal. As it was built adjacent to the aviary, practically next door in fact, Tulio intended to bring Jewel there on the day in question, releasing her into her rightful home.

The night before that very day, Blu and Jewel were relaxing in the habitat room. Jewel was sitting on a branch, leaning against one of the trees' artificial trunk, with Blu's head on her lap, running the tip of her good wing through his head feathers.

"Well, looks like this is it." Declared Jewel, as she stroked her love's head. "Tomorrow, I'll finally be able to fly again. We can leave here, and start our new lives together. Are you... nervous?"

"A little, yeah." Admitted Blu.

"Good." Smiled Jewel, tousling his head-based plumage. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"It's only natural though, right?" Asked Blu. "Starting a new life, in a new place... It's okay to be a little apprehensive, right?"

"Yeah." Nodded Jewel. "Being in a new place can be pretty scarey. You wouldn't believe how "apprehensive" I was was when I first came here."

"Considering how our first meeting went, I think I can hazard a guess." Blu said sardonically.

"Very funny." Jewel replied drily. "It's a good thing you're so cute."

"You really think I'm cute?" Blu asked playfully.

"Sure." Chuckled Jewel. "You have beautiful eyes, remember?"

The two lovebirds shared a laugh, recalling Blu's disastrous attempt at romance during their trolley ride to Luiz's garage.

"But seriously, I know I'll do okay out there." Declared Blu, gently taking Jewel's almost-healed wing in his. "As long as I'm with you, I'll have the courage to do anything."

"I'll just bet you will." Jewel smiled lovingly, leaning in to gave Blu a quick kiss. "It's gonna be great. Once we get out there, I'm gonna give you the grand tour. I'll show you all the best roosting spots, where to get the best food, I'll introduce you to all my friends, and every day, we can watch the sun rise and set over the trees together..."

"Can't wait." Sighed Blu, kissing her wingtip. "You and me, together forever."

"Forever and ever, baby." Giggled Jewel, giving Blu a much longer-lasting kiss.

Eventually, the two blue macaws grew tired, and Blu reluctantly removed his head from Jewel's lap, so they could both get into their sleeping positions. After a quick goodnight kiss, they each tucked their heads under their wings, and drifted off to sleep, dreams of their new life together filling their slumbering minds.

The following morning, after Blu and Jewel had eaten their breakfast, Tulio gave Jewel one last examination. During the examination, Blu noted that Tulio, Linda and Fernando were all wearing the same kind of shirt: Yellow, with an odd green symbol on the left side of the chest.

"Well girl, looks like you're good to go." Smiled Tulio, as he gently ran his fingers along Jewel's wing. "Allow me to escort you home."

Tulio stretched out his hands. Jewel, once so hostile and distrustful around humans, eagerly leapt into them. Tulio, carrying Jewel carefully made his way out of the room followed by Fernando and Linda, Blu perched on her shoulder. As the group walked across the pathway to the Sanctuary, Jewel quizzically noted the new structure.

"What is that?" She asked Blu.

"Oh, I've heard Linda talking about that." He replied. "It's a sanctuary. A place that protects birds like us from poachers."

"Really?" Smiled Jewel. "I didn't think humans cared about us that much."

"You'd be surprised." Declared Blu. "A lot more humans care about us then you'd think."

"There was a time when I wouldn't have believed you." Said Jewel. "But now I know humans aren't so bad after all."

"How things change." Smiled Blu. "If someone had told me seven weeks ago that I'd be going to live in the jungle, I'd have told them they were crazy. Guess it doesn't seem so crazy now..."

"The journey here was pretty crazy, though." Smiled Jewel. "Remember our little rooftop ride?"

"Yeah." Chuckled Blu. "Not a ride I'd be willing to repeat, mind you. Not to mention our hanggliding session."

"The less said about that, the better." Giggled Jewel. "But today, the real adventure begins."

As the three humans and two blue macaws made their way up the watchtower, Linda, who up until then had been very quiet, shared some parting words with Blu.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said sadly. "I promised I'd always take care of you, but you don't need to be taken care of anymore. My little Blu is all grown up, flying high, with a beautiful girlfriend. It's only fair that you be allowed to fly free, in your real home."

Issuing a melancholy squawk, Blu rubbed his head against Linda's cheek.

"It's okay." Whispered Linda, stroking his head. "It's not like this is goodbye for good. I'll be volunteering here all the time. We'll probably see each other around every now and again."

Blu chirped in agreement.

As the group reached the top of the stairs and passed through the door, they got a full view of the awe-inspiring sight of the jungle. Tulio stepped forward, slowly reaching forward. Jewel spread her wings, and, with a little push from Tulio, took off, flying up into the sky. Linda then placed Blu on the wooden railing of the watchtower, and the two shared one of their special "fist bumps", before Linda stroked his head once more. After a brief moment of sadness over parting with his oldest friend, Blu, his face lit up with joy, flew up to join his love.

"That's my big brave boy." Smiled Linda, as Tulio placed his hands on the shoulders of herself and Fernando, and she, in turn, put one hand on Tulio's, and another on Fernando's.

"What kept you?" Asked Jewel good-naturedly, as Blu caught up with her.

"Just saying goodbye." Blu smiled.

"Come on, handsome." Jewel tilted her head towards the jungle. "I believe I promised you a tour."

"Lead the way, my love." Cooed Blu.

The two lovebirds flew off into the skyline, eager to explore the place where they would spend the rest of their lives in, together.

**The End**

_(Rio and all associated characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.)_


End file.
